wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Phyrrian Legions
Pyrrian Legions The Hybridization Declaration of Acceptance was sort of an agreement/organization singed by all of the tribes' queens in 6,011 A.S, 100 years after the end of SandWing War of Succession. It was created by a young male MudWing named Pineneedle (page coming soon) who was the son of a minor MudWing noble. His best friend was a hybrid who was killed by some MudWing bandits for being half MudWing and half RainWing, and he sought to avenge her. It was originally a paper that was signed to acknowledge that the tribes accepted hybrids and did not have a biased opinion towards them, although it changed and shifted until it was almost completely warlike. Then it became the Pyrrian Legions. Overall Description The Pyrrian Legions, as mentioned before, was a lot more peaceful and diplomatic until about roughly 50 years after the creation. They would protest in the streets about equality and would argue that they were just like any other dragon. As the numbers got bigger, they became sophisticated enough to host diplomacy meetings and and negotiate laws to enforce fair treatment. Their first leader was Pineneedle of the MudWings. He would solve all problems by talking and forming agreements, and he reined as high leader for a good 30 years until he was shot and killed by his ambitious predecessor, Tigerlily, who believed equality was achieved by violence. Tigerlily, being Pineneedle's heir, took the position as high leader and renamed the group the Pyrrian Legions. She pretty much changed it into a spiteful hybrid super-charged military brother/sisterhood. It consisted of eight ranks and seven legions. The Pyrrian Legions had a number of bases for each for the six cohorts of the legions, and usually consisted of about 50-100 dragons per cohorts. Each legion had fourteen pure-breds, half seven of which would be from the tribe of the legion, (e.g., seven IceWings for the Ice Legion) and the other half consisting of every other tribe. These dragons would be called the maters (mothers)'' or the paters (fathers). The seven of the dragons that were the tribe of the legion were called the ''magna maters ''or the ''magna paters, which meant "big mother/father". ''These dragons would each have hybrid dragonets together to be born into the cohort. Most of the pure-breds were either kidnapped to come to the legions or came willingly with their mate to just be accepted. If a hybrid happened to be of more than two tribes, they would sort them into their legion and cohort depending on whatever to tribes' attributes seemed to show up more than the others. Cohorts The cohorts were the sub-divisions of the legions. A cohort is a group of dragons in the legion. It was the tribe of the ''mater ''or ''pater ''that would determine which cohort you were in, while your ''magna mater/pater ''determined which legion you were in. For example, if you ''magna mater ''was of the SeaWing tribe, and your ''pater ''was of the RainWing tribe, then you would be in the RainWing Cohort of the Sea legion. If a dragon was not born into the legion the Praetors (see: ''ranks) would decide where they went. Centurions The Centurions were the leaders of the cohort, and they valiantly lead their cohort into battle, although the Legion Generals got the final say in things. To be a Centurion, you would have to at least be part of the legions for three years, have experienced 5 battles or more, and be at the Warrior '''rank. When all of these qualifications were met, you would have to send a Centurion request to the Legion General and they would decide whether or not you got the position depending on your records. Ranks There were eight ranks win the legions, and you would have a tablet strapped to you neck with you rank symbol, legion, and cohort engraved into it. '''Standard Ranks 8. Probatio'' rank: The lowest rank. Probatio ranked officers wouldn't get to be in any battles or guard anything until they were part of the legions for six months. In this time, they were taught about legion customs and were trained for the day they would become soldiers. Their symbol was a boar. Members: ask! 7. '''Gladius' rank: After six months of training, all Probatios instantly ranked up to this rank, and could join in the numerous battles. Depending on how good they did at their job, they could rank up to the Warrior rank. Their symbol was two crossed torches. Members: ask! 6. Warrior '''rank: These military officers were seasoned in battle and could be sent on private missions. They could even apply to become Centurions if they wanted to. Their symbol was a spear and a stag. Members: ask! '''Apply-Needed ranks 5. '''Centurion '''rank: Like I said earlier, Centurions lead their cohort into battle and were also in charge of ranking up standard-ranked officers in their cohort. Centurions could apply to be to be Legion Generals after five years of being in this rank. Their symbol was a bow and quiver. Members: ask! 4. '''Legion General '''rank: Legion Generals got to boss around their legion. They could rank up or even rank down members of their legion. To become a Legion General, Centurions with five years of experience in their rank had to send a request to the Praetors to become a Legion General. Their symbol was a sword rising out of the flames. Members: ask! 3. '''Praetor '''rank: Praetors bossed around every legion, were in charge of the battles, and decided who got accepted into the legions. Legion Generals who had a whopping 15 years of experience in their rank could send a request to the High Leader to become a Praetor. Their symbol was five roses arranged in a circle. Members: ask! 2. '''Heir '''rank: Heirs had the same privileges as a Praetor, and needed only six months of experience, but their could only be four Heirs at a time and they must have the ok from the High Leader (which was very very hard). When the current High Leader died or stepped down, the for Heirs would have a tournament to see who would get the position. Their symbol was a snake. Members: ask! but limited 1. '''High Leader '''rank: High leaders had the ultimate choice in everything, and upon receiving this position, also inherited some animus-touched objects. Their was only one High Leader, and her name was Tigerlily. WIPCategory:Groups Category:Content (ArtTheRainwing)